Along with the development of the photoelectric and semiconductor technologies, flat-panel displays are flourishing nowadays. Among the various flat-panel displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has become a mainstream in the market due to its advantages such as high space utilization, low power consumption, being free of radiation and low electromagnetic interference.
Usually, the LCD includes a liquid crystal panel and backlight module (BL). Because the LCD is not self-luminous, the backlight module needs to be arranged below the liquid crystal panel, so as to serve as an area light source desired for the liquid crystal panel, thereby to enable the liquid crystal panel to display an image.
Recently, many manufacturers have launched their curved-surface LCDs. Generally speaking, it is able for the curved-surface LCD to provide an optimal viewing effect from an edge to a center of its screen, but it is impossible for a common flat-panel LCD to provide an ideal viewing effect at the edge of its screen. To be specific, the entire screen of the curved-surface LCD is of an arc shape protruded in a direction opposite to a user, so as to provide a panorama image, i.e., to provide the user with an identical viewing effect at both the center and the edge of the screen. In addition, when the user is desired to view the image at a small distance from the screen, it is able to prevent the off-axis image distortion. Further, it is able for the user to view the image at a long distance from the screen of the curved-surface LCD, so as to improve the user experience.
In the case that a conventional backlight source with a flat light-emitting surface is adopted by the curved-surface LCD, light beams emitted by the backlight source and distributed in a plane may become uneven after they pass through the curved-surface liquid crystal panel. Hence, a backlight source with a curved light-emitting surface needs to be adopted by the curved-surface liquid crystal panel.
Most of the conventional curved-surface LCDs each include a curved-surface backlight module, so as to provide a backlight source for the curved-surface liquid crystal panel. The curved-surface backlight module includes a light guide plate and a back plate each having a curved shape corresponding to a curvature radius of the curved-surface liquid crystal panel. Correspondingly, a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) is arranged along a curved surface of the back plate. As a result, the curved-surface backlight modules with different curved shapes need to be provided for the curved-surface liquid crystal panels with different curvature radii, and thereby the production cost will increase.